


Hold Me Tight

by Visionsofdazzlingrooms



Series: Blue Bloods: Episode Fix [16]
Category: blue bloods
Genre: 1x18, 1x18 To Tell The Truth, Comfort, Danny and Linda, F/M, Fluff, Hurt, I love this episode, Love, To tell the truth, angst maybe?, lindanny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:00:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28981506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Visionsofdazzlingrooms/pseuds/Visionsofdazzlingrooms
Summary: “And when you take me in your arms, and hold me tight, I know I’m gonna be alright tonight.”Every thing can be made better with hugs and kisses... maybe not, but all Linda needs is Danny holding her, making her forget the awful thing that has happened.
Relationships: Danny Reagan/Linda Reagan
Series: Blue Bloods: Episode Fix [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1983686
Comments: 6
Kudos: 3





	Hold Me Tight

**Author's Note:**

> It’s another long one and another take on probably my favorite episode, To Tell The Truth

Danny reluctantly pulled away from his wife, kissing her cheek again. He helped her to her feet, and as soon as she wobbled, he picked her up bridal style. 

Linda was too tired and too relieved to argue with him that she was fully capable to walk. She laid her head on Danny's shoulder as the adrenaline in her finally calmed down. She felt like sleeping now that she was safe, and she couldn't wait to be held in her husband's strong arms, under warm covers. She couldn't wait for him to slid the washcloth over her dirty skin, kissing her languidly as the soap covered her. 

"Linda, are you okay?" Jackie worried she may have a broken bone somewhere if Danny was carrying her like that. 

She nodded against Danny's shoulder, gripping his shirt subconsciously. 

"Good. That's good," she followed Danny out of the building. 

"Can we go home?" Linda asked as they reached the front door. She knew she should probably be checked into the hospital for a few hours, or at least get looked at by the EMTS, but she really wanted to be in the comfort of her own home. 

"Hospital first," Danny responded, holding back the actual tears he wanted to cry. He could smell that the perps hadn't properly let her relive herself, and he knew she really wanted a bath, but he really wanted to make sure she'd be able to get that bath. If she really was hurt...

"They didn't hurt me, I swear. They just took me away from you."

"Then humor me."

She complied, knowing that she probably needed a standard IV drip of fluids. And if it got that look out of Danny's eyes... She let Danny help her into the waiting ambulance, and almost fell asleep as his fingers carded through her hair. 

************

Danny waited about half an hour before he was allowed to see Linda. He wanted to be with her as they did a regular check, but they told him he'd only be in the way. So he waited until someone came out to tell him what was happening. "Is she okay?"

"She's very dehydrated, and has a pretty good knock on her head. There's no concussion or broken bones. She should be absolutely perfect after that IV drip and some rest." The doctor told him. "The IV drip will take an hour or so, and I want to keep her for a little bit in case something arises. That's just a precaution though, and she should be as good as new as soon as she checks out of here."

"Thank you. Can I see her?"

"Yes, of course. She keeps asking for you."

Danny smiled and followed the doctor to Linda's room. "Hey, honey. How you feelin'?"

"Tired. Are you going to stay?"

"Of course," he sat on the bed next to her. Clasping her hand, he started to apologize and voice his thoughts. "I'm so sorry, baby. I love you so much, and I should've been more careful. If I had known, I wouldn't have-"

Linda cut him off with a kiss, "don't apologize. You love me, and I love you. Love means never having to say you're sorry."

Danny paused before answering, "that's the stupidest thing I've ever heard."

Linda chuckled and snuggled closer to him, "I knew you would find me. I knew it."

"It's gonna take a lot to drag me away from you," he shifted her in his arms so he could kiss her again. She smelled of standard cheap soap, which meant they had cleaned her up some. But he knew she'd want a full body scrub once they were at home. 

She smiled, the familiar melody filling her head. She had a hunch he had quoted the song purposely, then again she could put a song to most common phrases. "Danny, you won't... you don't have to know... do you?"

"Well, the men who took you will have to be charged, cause there ain't no way I'm letting them go scotch free. And there's gonna have to be a trial."

"But couldn't they just get arrested for conspiracy?"

"Linda, don't you want these men behind bars?"

She stayed quiet, looking down and not into his eyes. "I don't want the boys to know what happened. If they stand trial, I'll have to be there, and the boys will know. And I just... I want to forget," she started crying. 

Danny held her close, kissing her head and stroking her hair. "They'll be brought up on conspiracy charges. No one has to know what happened.... I do have to tell you, though, that the family knows. Not the boys, of course. They think you're at the spa, an early birthday present. But Erin, Jamie, Dad... they all know."

"Just so long as the boys never find out."

They laid together in silence for a long time, until Danny spoke up. "I do have to testify, y'know."

"I know," Linda answered reluctantly. She didn't want him to leave her all alone. 

"Why don't you try to nap while I'm gone? I know you're tired." 

"I was gonna try."

He kissed her goodbye, lingering longer than necessary. He was just so thankful that she was okay, save for some bumps and bruises. As he was about to open the door, Linda called to him. 

"Danny? How long do- when does court start?"

Danny glanced at his watch, "about an hour, but I wanna be early. Why?"

"Do you think you could lay with me? Just until I fall asleep. I don't-"

"Of course, sweetie." Danny slid under the blanket next to her, holding her tightly as she willed herself to sleep. 

After fifteen minutes (Danny needed to get going), Linda sighed in a frustrated matter. "Danny, I can't sleep. Will you sing to me?" 

He held her close, singing softly to her. He sang until he felt her fall asleep; he did not want to testify against Salazar. He wasn't scared of the goon, he just wanted to be with his wife. He was very late to the trial, and almost out of breath when he arrived. He would never forget Salazar's face of pure dread when he walked to the stand. 

*********

"They say I can go home now," Linda told Danny as she slipped her shoes back on. "They gave me scrubs to wear because my clothes were... spoiled."

Danny put an arm around her as they walked out of the room together. He couldn't shake the feeling in his gut something else would happen.

*********

"When's Mommy coming back?" Sean asked as he moved his peg around the board. 

Before Frank could answer, his phone dinged with a new text. He opened it and smiled at the image. It was from Danny, and the picture was of Linda sleeping next to him in the hospital bed. He captioned it with a simple 'found her'. "I suspect she should be back tonight. I think your Dad would like to spend some time with her first."

"She's probably thanking him for the birthday present," Jack concluded, shaking the dice in his hands. 

"I think so." Frank smirked, knowing exactly what his son and daughter in law were doing.

************

Danny sat up and looked at Linda as she slept that night . As soon as they got home from the hospital, she had wanted a bath. He had been washing her, saving her from rubbing and scratching her skin raw, when she almost desperately started kissing him, settling in his lap. He let her take the reins, let her use him to her pleasure. After the reunion in the bath, they fell asleep until they had to go to Frank's for dinner. 

Danny had woken up half a minute before Linda, both of them with beating hearts. She had begged him to make love to her again, and he happily complied. They fell asleep again, but woke up soon after because they're leisure time was running out. After a quick shared shower (Linda complaining about being late), they headed to Frank's. 

Linda had actually cried when she was asked about her spa trip. The boys hadn't noticed, but everyone else did, and Danny hadn't let her out of his sight for more than two minutes. The "spa trip" was completely avoided in the conversations during dinner and desert, which the married couple was grateful for. Danny guessed Frank could tell how exhausted Linda was when he suggested keeping the boys for one more night. 

"Yeah, Mom, can we?" Jack asked excitedly. 

"Tomorrow's Saturday, and we have all our homework done!" Sean piped in. As much as he loved his Mom and Dad, there was some kind of thrill staying over at Grandpa's. 

"Yes, you can," Danny put an arm around Linda. He didn't miss the fact that she almost sagged against him. 

The kids bid goodbye to their parents, excited to have another night with their grandpas. Danny held Linda's hand all the way back to Staten Island, and into the night until he woke up from a dreadful nightmare, which was why he was sitting in bed, trying to catch his breath. 

His Mom had once told him (and Linda) that being a cop's wife was almost as courageous as being a cop. She said that the job of a cop's wife was definitely harder than the cop. Danny had wanted to protest that, saying there were a million and one reasons why being a cop was harder than being a cop's wife. Until last Wednesday, he would've stuck with his original statement. Who knew that being the wife of a cop meant the possibility of getting kidnapped? He shuddered at the memories. 

"Danny," it was muffled and strained. Linda tossed her head, calling for her husband again. "Danny!"

Two minutes passed, and despite Danny shaking her and calling out to her, she wouldn't wake from the nightmare. "Come on, baby," he almost begged, "wake up." He almost fell off the bed from rearing back when Linda bolted up. 

Linda closed her eyes, dropping her chin to her chest. Her throat was dry, her chest, head, and entire body ached. She felt a hand on her shoulder and swung her fist to her side. 

"Whoa, whoa. It's okay, it's me." Danny's voice was soft and calm in her ear. "You're okay now, you're safe."

A strangled sound came from her throat before she started sobbing. She held her husband tightly as the sobs shook her body. She found little comfort in the hand that was rubbing her back, or the lips that were pressing kisses to her forehead. She didn't know how long she cried, but once she felt like she could speak again, she did. "I saw their faces, Danny. They were... they were going to... to kill me."

Danny closed his eyes, squeezing her tightly. He wanted to hurl at the mention of the reality. He had always told her if the perp showed his face, he was going to kill the victim. He knew it to be true, if the victim happened to escape, they would tell the police and the perp would be caught. He shuddered at the thought of him finding her a day later, or even a few hours later. 

"You're safe now," Danny kissed her head. "Linda, you're safe now. And those men are going behind bars for a long time.... I'm sorry that happened to you, and that you're still scared.... but I am and always will be here for you. What do you need?"

She wanted a potion that would make her forget everything, that would tell her she really was at the spa, getting the royal treatment. That was unfortunately very impossible, so she sighed and told him, "you. To hold me tight. And never let go."

"Never." He kissed her hot cheek. "Do you want some Tylenol sinus first? And to blow your nose?"

Linda nodded against him and shifted when he insisted on getting some. Despite still being scared, she smiled, her heart filling with love. She took the tissue box and started blowing her nose as Danny came back into the room. He held the trash can up for her to discard the used tissues. Once her nose was cleared and the pills were taken, she snuggled back against Danny. 

"I love you, Danny."

"I love you more."

"I love you most. I knew you'd save me," she repeated again. How many times had she said that? "I knew you would. You're my hero." She kissed him before settling against him, hoping to sleep the rest of the night. 

Danny knew there'd be nightmares to come and a lot of arguing over how it was fine to walk ten feet to the shed at night in their own backyard. It didn't matter to him, though; Linda was back safely in his arms, and that was all that mattered. Before falling asleep, he whispered one more, "I love you."

"I love you too."


End file.
